bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel Masters
Samuel Masters 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA). Masters is a former World Heavyweight Champion, United States Champion, 2-time Intercontinental Champion, and the 2010 Eclipse match winner. He once held both the United States and Intercontinental titles at the same time after winning both during the 2009 Eclipse match. Masters is known for calling himself "Greatness" and "The Only Thing That Fucking Matters". He was voted the 2010 Wrestler of the Year and Best Promo Cutter. He is currently inactive due to an injured shoulder he suffered during a match with Ray Black at Legacy 3. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves * Masterstroke (Lifting side slam) 'Signature Moves' * Backflip kick * Flip senton onto an opponent laying on the ring apron 'Nicknames' *"Greatness" *"The Only Thing That Fucking Matters" 'Entrance Themes' * "Impossible" by Manafest '- BEWA' Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * BEWA United States Champion (1 time) * BEWA Intercontinental Champion (2 times) * 2010 Eclipse Match Winner * 2010 Best World Heavyweight Champion * 2010 Best Spot * 2010 Wrestler of the Year * 2010 Best Promo Cutter Career Records Match History 5/17/09 - Lost to The Kid clean at Legacy. 5/31/09 - Lost the Battle Royal to crown the first ever BEWA Champion. 6/14/09 - Lost to The Franchise clean. 6/28/09 - Beat the Clumps with The Kid. 6/28/09 - Lost to Jason G clean. 7/12/09 - Lost in the Tag Team Title match with The Kid against Dante & Derrick Dalton and Ryan Stevens when Tommy Gun screwed The Kid as the guest ref. 7/26/09 - Beat Buffler clean. 8/9/09 - Beat D.T. Gray clean. 8/9/09 - Lost in the 2009 Eclipse Match, but won the United States Title by beating Twitch, as well as the Intercontinental Title by beating Jacob Practice. 8/23/09 - Defended the Intercontinental Title by beating Jacob Practice after D.T. Gray accidentally hit Practice with the belt. 8/23/09 - Lost the United States title to Dante Dalton clean. 9/6/09 - Beat Rolland Havick by DQ to retain the Intercontinental Title. 9/20/09 - Beat Marcus Ruen by DQ after Takeover attacked him. Remains Intercontinental Champion. 9/20/09 - Lost to The Kid in an X-Treme rules triple threat match for the BEWA Championship with Blackhawk. 10/4/09 - Lost the Intercontinental Title to Jacob Practice in an elimination match with Blackhawk & Kraven. 11/1/09 - Beat Jacob Practice 3-2 in an Iron Man match to win the Intercontinental Title. 11/15/09 - Lost to Blackhawk by DQ in an Intercontinental Title defense after Rolland Havick & H.I.V. attacked Blackhawk. 11/29/09 - Beat Twitch clean to defend the Intercontinental Title. 1/31/10 - Beat D.T. Gray & Erik Haze by DQ with The Franchise after Erik Haze ignored the Referee’s five count. 2/14/10 - Beat Erik Haze clean to defend the Intercontinental Title. 2/28/10 - Lost the Intercontinental Championship to Blackhawk after Blackhawk used a chair. 3/14/10 - Lost in the Brawl For All Match 3/28/10 - Beat The Kid clean. 4/11/10 - Beat Lonewolf clean in an I Quit Match. 4/25/10 - The Franchise & Jacob Practice Vs. Samuel Masters & Ray Black was declared a no-contest after the referee lost control of the match. Ruled as a draw. 5/16/10 - Lost to The Franchise clean in a BEWA Championship Match. 5/30/10 - Beat The Franchise & Loretta Vendetta clean with Sapphire Havick. 6/13/10 - Battled The Franchise to a 1-1-1 Draw in the best of three falls match for the BEWA Championship. 7/11/10 - Lost to Josh Dreamer in a triple threat match for the U.S. Title with Jacob Practice. 7/25/10 - Beat H.I.V. in an Eclipse Match qualifier after Ronald Scott attacked H.I.V. 8/8/10 - Won the 2010 Eclipse Match, winning the World Heavyweight Title by beating Ray Black. 8/22/10 - Beat D.T. Gray by DQ after Josh Dreamer attacked him. 9/5/10 - Beat Josh Dreamer clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 9/19/10 - Beat Ryan Stevens clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 10/3/10 - Beats Jacob Practice & Twitch to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 10/17/10 - Beat Ronald Scott clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 10/31/10 - Beat Jacob Practice in a 3 Stages Of Hell Match to defend the World Heavyweight Title after Ronald Scott attacked Practice. 11/14/10 - Tag Match with Ronald Scott Vs. Jacob Practice & Rolland Havick declared a no-contest (draw). 11/28/10 - Lost the World Heavyweight Title to Rolland Havick clean in a match that was also for the BEWA Championship. 1/29/11 - Lost to Jinx after Drako attacked him. 2/5/11 - Beat Drako & Robbie Wayne clean with Ray Black. 2/26/11 - Beat Rocky Phoenix & Rolland Havick with Ray Black. 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Beat the teams of Havick/Haze & Stevens/Spade with Ray Black. 4/9/11 - Lost to Ronald Scott clean in a tables match for the BEWA Championship. 4/30/11 - Match against Ray Black & Jacob Practice ruled a no contest (ruled as draw) 5/14/11 - Beat Ray Black dirty. Category:Wrestler